


Sunday Breakfast

by ouranose



Series: Houses Competition 2017 (on ffdotnet) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, poor remus.png, sirius what is wrong with you, sort of disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/pseuds/ouranose
Summary: Sirius Black has a secret in his pocket.





	Sunday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation between a friend and I, ,,,,,

Sunday mornings were Sirius' favorite. He would wake up with the sun, a crisp coolness still hanging in the air most of the time, and then he would walk out of his bedroom to the kitchen, and Remus Lupin would be sitting at the island in the middle of the room, a cup of tea steaming in one hand, a book in the other. Remus would look up at him, his movements still heavy with sleep, and give him a soft smile, saying, "Tea, love?" They would sit together, sipping from the respective glasses, for three quarters of an hour before kissing each other and then starting breakfast.

Or in this case, finding it.

Everything had gone as it normally did, the quiet chirping of a bird outside, the soft sipping sounds, a page turning and the warm atmosphere of a new home. Sirius sat at the far stool, feet resting on the bar at the bottom of it, his eyes were half closed, his face falling forward slightly. It'd been about half an hour since he'd gotten out of bed. All of his muscles were still slow and relaxed, when Remus sat down next to him.

"Padfoot," his voice was soft, "hey, Sirius…"

"Hmm," Sirius sighed, blinking one eye open.

"You hungry, love?"

"Mnn," Sirius responded, closing his eye again.

Remus sighed, although it sounded more amused than annoyed.

"Should I start some breakfast, then?"

Sirius opened both of his eyes then, sitting straight up. "No," he said, reaching a hand into the pocket of his robe, "there's no need for all that." He pulled his hand out slowly, in it were the remnants of two slightly mushed, partially melted cream puffs.

"Sirius, what-"

Sirius pulled one up to his mouth, stuffing the entire thing into his mouth. He blinked innocently at Remus' expression, and then grinned, his teeth stained with the chocolate that covered the outside of the pastry.

"What the  _fuck_?" Remus backed away from him, utter disgust clouding all other expressions from his face. Sirius offered the second puff to Remus, who grimaced at its haggard appearance.

With a shrug, Sirius tossed it into his mouth, chewing it slowly so he could savor all of the flavors. His mouth felt like it was singing the forgotten song of a forgotten people, his taste buds tingling with joy. He let out a happy noise, pointing at his mouth, and then at Remus and giving a thumbs up. Remus stared at him a moment longer before saying anything.

"Why did you have two random pastries in your robe, Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, a small grin spreading across his face, "Never know when you're gonna need a snack, Moony."

Remus stared at him in horror a moment longer before running a hand through his hair, and walking out of the kitchen. Sirius heard the faint sound of a door closing, and then the shower turning on. He let out a laugh, washing the rest of the pastry from his mouth with a swig of tea.


End file.
